In another Life
by cici287
Summary: Cole looked at the happy couple with a false smile. Why is it so hard to let go of someone who wasn't even yours in the first place? Cole/Nya and implied Jay/Nya One-shot


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_How can a love story have a sad ending when there wasn't one to start with in the first place?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, he knows that, he _knew_ that. But he did anyway. Stupid. Stupid. Now here he is sitting alone outside, the cool air nipping at his nose as everybody has fun indoors. Laughing, smiling, dancing, making memories. It's his fault that he is feeling this way. All his fault. Damn it all.

* * *

When he first heard about her, Kai was panicking at the thought of never seeing her again. She was taken from Kai during that time. Truth be told, he did not wonder her about nearly as much as Jay did. Even though Jay hadn't even met her at the time. He had a feeling though deep down, that this girl was going to be a part of his life. An important part.

He remembered when they rescued her, he thought she was pretty. He'll give her that, because she was, with her nice short raven hair, and warm brown eyes, but he didn't exactly feel anything towards her. Not at all like Jay did. Jay pretty much fell in love with her at first sight. Not him though, not then, not yet. When he heard Jay rasp out to her the words, "Do you like blue?" He couldn't help but chuckle. He had a feeling that these two will somehow get together one day, though Jay seemed hopeless. That was the way things were **supposed **to be. Those two were going to be together, and he would be happy, and telling his friends "_I knew it."_

.

.

.

.

.

_It shouldn't have hurt this much_

.

.

.

.

.

She was good when it came to martial arts. When he first saw her on the training yard, she breezed past the obstacles with ease. She did it with grace as she avoided the obstacles, and she threw multiple punches and kicks with a good amount of force, speed, and accuracy. He smirked. He was indeed was impressed with her abilities, she is indeed something. But there was no way that anyone would let her fight with them, especially her brother. They could do Spinjitsu, they had the legendary golden weapons, and she did not. But Cole knew she was definitely **not** helpless.

* * *

When he saw her take off the helmet, revealing she was the Samurai he was speechless. The Samurai, the hero, even the ninjas had such difficulty taking the Samurai down. It was her the whole time. She gave the boys a sheepish smile as the boys looked at her with wide eyes, and a gapped mouths. She built the incredible machine all on her own, she saved all those people, and she was so powerful in that suit. She saved the ninjas from dangers, all on her own. Cole smirked again at her in approval, yes. She was indeed something. Course they had to let her go on the missions then. And when he saw Jay intertwine their fingers and give her a smile, Cole nodded in approval. Jay did it, the Knuckle-head actually did it. Though there was a sickening feeling tugging at his heart. Cole chose to ignore it. It's nothing.

.

.

.

.

_It was supposed to be nothing, he wanted it to be nothing_

_._

.

.

.

It was after the fight with the snakes where Cole came back with multiple wounds. His friends immediately collapsed on their bed, and unfortunately for him, his room was all the way down the hall. Oh joy. All he wanted to do that day was fall on his bed, inhale the comforting scent of his mattress, and sleep for the whole day, but apparently, that wasn't going to happen for him that day.

"Cole!" Nya gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Cole looked back at Nya. He gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm fine Nya," he said. The tiredness dripping from his voice was not helping him at all, as if the wounds, and bruises were enough.

Her face twisted into a frown. "No you're not, now come with me, I have some bandages and ointment." She pulled him to her room, and made him sit on her bed, as she searched for her First Aid kit. Once she had it in her hands, she opened it up, and taking a cloth, she put it in ointment and dabbed it on Cole's scratched face. He flinched when he felt the sharp pain once the cloth made contact with his skin. Nya took notice of this. "Sorry Cole. But you just have to be more careful. Scratches like this could be infected. You're lucky I caught you in time, or else who knows what could have happened." He looked in her dark, yet warm and concerned eyes. A small smile started to form. She cared, she really did. Her other hand was so close to his, and he could feel her breath fanning his face as she talked. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered, and he wanted nothing more than to hug her, and thank her.

.

.

.

.

.

_The feelings now were starting to become more hazardous _

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuso," he cursed as he felt drops of rain hit his face. He was in the city, buying food, and just during his walk back rain was starting to pour. He started to run as the rain got heavier and heavier. All thoughts were interrupted when he crashed into somebody, knocking the person down. "I am so sorry," Cole said, he offered his hand, and pulled the person up, that was when he met familiar brown eyes. "Nya?" He said, shocked, what was she doing in the city?

She had a smile on her face. "The boys wanted me to warn you that it was going to rain, but it looks like you found out," she said with a laugh. Her red dress was now ruined, and wet, and soiled, but still she had a genuine smile gracing her face. "But I brought an umbrella with me." She opened up her black umbrella, it was big enough for the two of them, and she took Cole's arm, and they ran under the rain together. He heard his heart beat louder and faster, and this time…he accepted it.

.

.

.

.

_Acceptance was one of the biggest mistakes he has made_

.

.

.

.

It was just her on the training yard, while everyone else played video games. He waved to her. "Can I join you?" he asks.

She smiled mischievously. "Sure, but how about a little spar to get started? I can't wait to see you lose to a girl."

* * *

His heart dropped to his stomach once he saw the look of evil in her eyes. Her brown warm eyes were replaced with a menacing red, and her porcelain skin was darkened to grey. She growled at them in anger, telling them they will not pass. Cole did not want to fight her, he didn't. He had to, but she was even stronger then she was before Garmadon took her. It wasn't Nya, it wasn't her, yet it still did not make it any easier on Cole when he had to fight her. That day he came to a conclusion, he will protect her with his life, and not let anything happen to her again.

When he saw her turn back to normal, he became over-joyed. He hugged her after he hugged Zane. "Thank God you're alright," he said. He knew Nya was smiling then, and he couldn't help but smile ear-to-ear.

.

.

.

_This is wrong_

.

.

.

.

Cole buried his face into his pillow. He shouldn't feel like this! He scolded himself. She was Jay's girlfriend. He shouldn't feel this way! She would never feel the same, and his friends would never forgive him for hurting Jay. Jay was the glue of the group, the one who kept everyone together. Cole could never take Nya away from Jay. Jay didn't deserve that. But when Cole looked up at his ceiling he came to another conclusion.

"I'm in love with Nya."

* * *

It was three years after the day they defeated Garmadon, and saved Ninjago, and no one could be any happier. But this one dinner, wasn't just like any normal dinner. When he saw Jay kneel on one knee in front of Nya, Cole almost choked on his food. No…he wouldn't. But when Jay asked her the question that would forever change their lives, Cole heard his heart break.

.

.

.

She was beautiful. Her raven hair was put in an elegant low bun, and her white dress cascaded all the way down to the floor. Her smile was breathtaking. He stood in front of her with a tuxedo that was nearly choking him to death. He felt her arms wrap around him, and her head lay on his chest. The flutters returned.

"Thanks for coming Cole," she said. "I am just so nervous."

He forced a smile. It was her day. He had no right to ruin it.

"Don't be, you look beautiful." he said. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, you'll be fine. Take care of the Knuckle-head."

She laughed, and Cole let it seep in. It was the last laugh he will hear before she is married off.

This was it. He had to tell her now or never.

He took a sharp breath in. "Nya..."

She turned to him with a huge grin. "Yes?" her voice angelic.

"I..."

Cole faced her with a smile. i love you... "Congratulations Nya. Jay is one lucky guy." It was her day, he had no right to ruin it.

Kai stood near them. A proud smile on his face. "Let's go Sis." He took her arm in his, and Cole watched as she walked down the aisle. He had to be happy for them, they were his best friends. But the sickening feeling in his heart worsened as she took a step farther and farther away from him, and closer and closer to the man that she will spend the rest of her life with.

He watched their kiss, and the crowd cheered. He only clapped with a false smile.

* * *

Now it is the time of their reception, and Cole is sitting out here.

"Hey," a voice said to him. He turned to see the beautiful bride. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking," Cole replied. "What about you? This is your wedding, get back in there and have fun. I'll be in soon."

She giggled. "Not without one of my best friends." Cole smiled. A real one.

"Alright," he said, and followed her in. He watched her dance with her groom, and his friends stood near him, enjoying the party and laughing. Cole looked at the beautiful woman who was in the arms of a worthy man. "Take care of her Jay," he whispered so softly that no one else could hear.

.

.

.

.

_Maybe in another life they will be together, and happy._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
